Black Magician
by Jgal
Summary: The views of one card's life of trust betryal and learning to trust again. Kind of like a Black Beauty situation. One Shot R


Now I kind of wrote this story a while ago and I'm just now loading it online so some things may sound like, "Okay this story is like a couple of seasons late..." don't flame me. Then again it is kind of cold here....hmmm.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh. Property of Kazuki Takahashi

**Black**

**Magician**

It's strange how a life can change. One minuet you think you're with someone who you can spend the rest of your life with, and the next minuet you're in someone else's deck.

I was once just a normal Dark Magician, just wanting for someone to care for me. My master was a professional duelist and I was his most powerful monster. Every time when he was at the brink of defeat, I conquered the battlefield and devastated my opponent's monsters and creatures winning the game. All for my master. I would do anything for him and I never let him down.

But one day I got careless, and my enemy defeated me. I would never forget the look of shame upon my master's face. I failed him. My Master. I didn't want to think of what my punishment would be for my defeat. But I knew, it was going to be severe.

A few days later my master was with some friends at a small shopping store. He was still angry about the loss.

"Come on man, it wasn't that bad." said one of the guys trying to make my master cope with the defeat.

"Yeah, so what if you lost the final round of the biggest tournaments of the century, you're still the best in our book." agreed another.

I listened carefully to their words from inside the deck box where Master carried me and my friends, preying hat he'll concede to their support and spare me.

But alas, he was still furious. "You idiots. If it wasn't for this stupid card I would have won that match and become the world champion!"

Right then he opened his box and searched for me. I grabbed one side of the card in front of me, hoping that somehow he'll pass me by and forget about it. Behind me, my best friend Celtic hung onto my back shielding me more. But even that couldn't stop my Master from finding me and grabbing me from the deck. He flipped me up; I was in clear view of his fearsome anger at me. Silently, I trembled inside.

"This card has caused me nothing but trouble!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he hated me because of one defeat? That moment I wished I knew that there was a spellbinding Circle trap on the field on the day I lost. I also wished that a wormhole would just open up and swallow me whole.

Master and the others walked out of the store. Each of them had bought a booster pack from the latest Duel Monsters cards. Each of the boys opened their packs and were either satisfied or disappointed of their gain.

"Alright! Nine new!"

"Oh, only one new. My luck is ever worse than his dueling." one friend said pointing to my Master.

But he ignored him and ripped open his package. Carefully he looked through his new cards. His face then lit up with excitement, "Now guys, THIS is what I call a powerful monster." He showed one of the cards to his friends and compared it to my own. I glanced over to see what he meant. The new card was humanoid monster with bright blue/white wings, purple hair, and a flowing yellow gown. The name, was 'Wingweaver".

All of them started to talk about how high her attack was and wondered why she was only a common and I was an ultra rare. Nether my attack OR defense could compete against hers.

Before I knew it my master, MY master, threw me over a wall to the garbage heap. Luckily I fell beside the dumpster not in it. But I guess it didn't make a difference now. Master betrayed me, and it was all my fault.

It soon started to rain. Like a coward, I hid inside an empty plastic bag to stay dry. But what was the point? I thought that I would never feel the same devotion for a master ever again.

Suddenly I felt a warn fuzzy object rubbing against my side. I trembled with fear of what that thing would do if it got a hold of me.

"Hey, Billy? What did you find boy?"

A new presence moved the large beast away. Two fingers reached through the garbage cage and picked me up from the rubbage. Turning my card around I saw the one who rescued me. She had a rather kind looking human, the color hair and eyes were similar to that of my master's. but there was a worm loving glow to her, merciful yet strong. _"Please don't throw me away!' _I yelled from the inside.

The giant animal sprung up to me and nearly took a bite out of me.

The girl immediately got me out of range and pushed the creature away, "Billy stop it! Bad goat bad." The gray goat backed away at her command. I could see that she wasn't a coldhearted as my master. The human sighed, "Most kids have to walk their dogs around but noooo, I'm stuck with a pigme paper eater.

She turned her gaze back to me. I felt so pitiful. I didn't have my old shine and confidence as I did before. I was damp from the rain and one side was staring to peel apart. Not exactly the NEW card look. No one would want a 'useless' Dark Magician like me.

At first I thought that she'll dispose of me properly but the girl just whipped me off with a dry corner of her blouse, slipped me carefully into a silver deck protector, and placed me in her dueling deck in her purse. Surprisingly it was quite warm and dry despite the downpour.

I was greeting by a Lady of Faith card who was just behind me in the deck. She told me not to be afraid anymore, and to expect to be welcomed with open arms in their mistress's collection.

* * *

I was amazed of the quantity of monster in her control. Apparently when this human girl isn't dueling she kept all her cards in a protective binder where all her cards will be safe until she needs them.

Normally when a deck is formed a miniature world is created where the monster cards come together and talk, play together, and wait until we're drawn. This binder, was a whole other universe! There was no limit to the number of monsters I saw. Every monster from Kuriboh to Buster Blader was there, all living happily, and comfortably, in peace. Even the Unhappy Maiden I saw there was enjoying herself. They told me various tales of their duels with their mistress and none of them were idol. A lot of them especially enjoyed my dueling stories with my EX master. Another Dark Magician like myself showed mw around this new world. (Actually he wasn't exactly like me; he had lavender armor and purple hair while mine was silver and my armor was red.)

He told me this was my new home now, and I was to be treated like an equal, we're all the same no matter how people say how rare some of us are.

I was very surprised when I learned that the mistress had more than three Wingweavers in her entire collection, and yet they were just like everybody else. That made me laugh at the way Master kept gawking over his ONE Wingweaver card. This dueler could crush him at any time if she wanted to. Weeks afterward my new mistress was gathering cards for a duel at her school. I watched from my room as several of my new friends were placed into deck protectors and shaped up the new deck. I nearly had a heart attack when she slipped ME out and placed my card in her deck. I WAS GOING TO DUEL WITH MY NEW MISTRESS!! I was excited and nerves at the same time. How would I do in a duel now that I've failed once before? Would I fail again? What would she do if I disappoint her?!

I waited anxiously for the battle to begin. My heart was pounding with anticipation. I swear I was shacking so bad that the case giggled.

Finally at 3:00 my Mistress slipped into a secret area where several other duelers were ready for battle. After the game players were matched up, and the first duel began.

I looked up through the cards along with several other monsters to see the battle. I don't remember much of each round but I do remember that my master's opponent was in fact my OLD master himself!

My once excitement turned into instant fear. _"No. Not him. NOT HIM!"_ I kept telling myself. Now I wished my card would never be drawn for this game. I didn't won't to face him again. And if I was drawn, would he recognize me?

My heart jumped to my throat as my masters played. She was doing well, but my old master was unstoppable. He had her completely overpowered with his old tricks that I've seen over and over again.

He goaded and chuckled over his would-be victory, intimidating her with his title of runner up of the tournament that I lost.

He kept calling her a looser, and that she shouldn't be even be in this game. That he should be playing against a REAL opponent. How dare he. She showed me more kindness and respect than he ever did and was a far better duelist than he'll ever become. At last I couldn't take it anymore. I dived back into the deck and rigged it so my card would be the next one drawn.

I'm lifted from the deck. She looked at me with surprise, then grinned, "Now I play Dark Magician in attack mode."

Mistress laid me in the center of the field. I appeared to face my former allies and master. On the field was Celtic Guardian equipped with Legendary Sword. I gazed upon my old friend, fearing now that he'll hate me for destroying him in a duel. He just said he was glad to see me alive, and he would do anything to get back at his master for throwing away his best friend, including having himself destroyed. So I had no regrets as my mistress commanded me to attack. I did so and drained a good deal of my enemy's life points. He was now forced to go on the defensive.

Round by round I clobbered his monsters, controlling the field. They all understood what I had been through and didn't mind being sent to the Graveyard. Though deep down I was still sorry for every one of them.

My EX master laughed, "Pretty impressive. I had a Dark Magician card just like that one not too long ago. But mine was worthless. It kept causing me trouble. But maybe yours can do better in my deck."

My Mistress started at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Lets make a little wager. If I win you give me that Dark Magician card and if you win you'll get any card in my deck."

My holographic self turned to look at my mistress. She wouldn't risk loosing me in a duel like some bargaining chip. Would she?

My mistress closed her eyes in thought. She opened them and answered, "I have no choice but to accept your offer sense it is the rules of today's games. But take note that I won't let you have THIS Dark Magician, he's too special to me to loose. And he won't let me down. Besides, with your attitude no wonder why he left you."

I was special to her? My heart lit up with joy. That was the first time someone said anything good about me out loud in a duel. And she only had me for a month.

"We'll see once i devistate you.."

"Let's continue with the game."

"Yes lets. That card WILL be mine!"

I couldn't believe my ears. My old master wanted me back and yet he doesn't even know it's me. After what he did to me I wasn't going back!

It was his turn now. He drew. And in so doing he grinned from ear to ear, "Perfect, I was hoping to try this card out." Right then he played the card that took my place in his deck WINGWEAVER.

She materialized on the field and waited for her order to attack me. I was shivering in my boots. (Or so to speak.) I never confronted one in battle before, not even with one of my mistress's fairies. Now how was I going to survive this?

there were two cards the my Mistress placed on the field earlier, hopefully they could be for my protection. He calls out for an attack. Wingweaver charged towards me ready to kill. Then suddenly a magical circle appeared around her, ensnaring her in the trap. Then my former master cursed that it was 'da sha vuu' all over again. I had to admit I felt sorry for him, all this time he still hadn't been able to sense a trap card, especially the Spellbinding Circle.

My new master activated a magic card then. The Sword of Deep Seated, raising my attack strength higher than Wingweaver's. I attacked, lowing his lifepoints to zero winning the game.

My EX master hunched over as the dueling arena was shut off and my mistress approached him, "A bet is a bet. I get to keep a card from your deck remember?"

He sighed, "Yes I know." He handed her the deck and she began to look through. Again I sent my spirit self to the outside to see what's happening. I waited anxiously for her decision. Would it be one of my friends? Or a magic or trap card to help her monsters? What?

Finally she came across Magician of Faith. My love. My soul mate. I thought I'd never see her again. I preyed to myself that she'll be chosen and so we can live together in my Mistress's card world.

"Hmm, I already have I lot of these cards back home, so...I'll take...this one."

Yes!

As my Faith was transferred into my deck, I stood by the card world gates to make sure that I was the first monster she saw. Surprised to see me again she wrapped her arms around me and said she thought she had lost everything when I didn't return a month ago. I hugged her back telling her the same thing.

Now I knew that my life couldn't get any better. I took revenge on the one who betrayed me, I have a loveing new home, and now I've got my girl with me. For the first time sense I was printed out and distributed I was happy.

From that day on I battled for my Mistress along with Faith. With each passing duel my bond with my duelist kept growing, she and I became very close despite what we were. She always thought about my safety over her lifepoints and never overworked me or anyone else. I would do anything for her, even though I was a card. For to her, I was real as she was. And I loved every moment of it.

* * *

Unfortunately all good things must end. Soon Industrial Illusions announced the new Battle City Tournament in Domino City. My Mistress had made the list and registered herself in it. On her way to meet some friends my mistress confronted several shady people.

They surrounded her preventing her from escaping. They called themselves Rare Hunters and challenged her to a duel for her rarest card in her deck. Seeing that they've followed her from the registration place she couldn't get away with saying she didn't had her deck with her.

They forced her to battle against one of the hunters. At first it seemed like she was winning, especially when I took hold of the battlefield giving her the advantage. But something happened that I never expected. Somehow her opponent was able to call forth all of the Spirit Messages cards automatically winning the game!

Faith and I huddled together fearing that one of us could be taken away forever. One of the hunters grabbed our Mistress as another took her deck. Quickly he looked though it to see which one he wanted. He took one look at me and instantly clutched MY card from the deck.

"I'll take this one thank you." He said laughing loudly as my heart broke inside.

Luckily neither my Mistress of my friends were harmed by those savages, but for me, that was a different story.

* * *

From that moment my life became a living hell. The Duelist that I was given to treated me no better than my first master. Actually, he was WORSE than my first master. He ruled over me with fear and cruelty. To make me come to the field sooner he chopped off a small section of my sides to make myself smaller that the other cards. It was a little amount to him, but the pain for me was unbelievable. It hurt so much that I wanted to die. He made me battle against my will and forced me to use my powers till I was at the brink of self destruction. I was a slave to him, a prisoner of a war that I can not win, and there was nothing I could do about it. Many times I thought of ways to kill myself but it was physically impossible. I was joined with two other Dark Magicians but they enjoyed the senseless fighters so I was all alone.

One day my slave driver challenged another duelist in the Battle City Tournament. At first I though it was going to be another grueling fight that usually ended up in turning my body into a halo shell, not that it made a difference anymore, my heart was empty enough as it was from all the beating I received.

As my holographic body emerged from the magic coffin I saw that my opponent was in fact another Dark Magician! He looked just like the one my Mistress has. I wanted to hug my old friend, cry, and ask how Magician of Faith was doing. But as I gazed onto his master I saw that he wasn't who I thought he was. I sighed, and waited for the duel to start. I hated to fight now even thou my hologram made it look like I enjoyed it.

As the fight went on I heard the other magician's master say something about 'The Heart of the Cards' and how my dueler should treat his cards with respect. And he wished that they should battle with honor not the madness that my owner put them in.

I was surprised by his words, even more by his devotion to his cards. He reminded me much of my mistress as the duel went on. He was always thinking of his monsters over himself, and I saw that it was the same with the magician. I had him chained to a guillotine, dodge deadly blades, withstand my magic attack, and gripped tightly by a demon's hand.

As I was forced to attack the duelist directly I heard the other Dark Magician cry out for his master thou no one could him, except for me. I didn't want to separate these two, not in the same way I was taken away.

My heart almost stopped when he even showed kindness for me. He even tried to stop my owner from using the should drainer card on me again. Ever since I was stolen I though I would never again feel such love again. But in the end my soul was removed and was thrown at him to take his points to zero.

With my last breath I asked the purple Spellcaster to surcome to the effects of the magic card and sacrifice himself to cancel the attack. In return I'll give a portion of my strength to the Dark Magician Girl Card that I sensed in their deck. He asked me why I was asking something like that. I told him through telepathy that I was tired of living in fear.

According to Battle City rules the looser must give their rarest card to the winner. (Much like my first battle with my mistress.) I said I wanted to be in his deck, with HIS master. For he treated them as equals and they lived in peace not pain. I wanted to feel that again.

I told him everything I've been through, how my first master betrayed me, my happy life with my mistress and how I was taken from her and the cruelty that I've faced.

Feeling my pain he did so and we were both sent to the Graveyard together. This time I betrayed the master for another duelist.

* * *

The other Dark magician searched the Graveyard for me to give the energy for the girl's arrival to the field. (There was no limit to where the Graveyard would end; it was one place no matter what deck you're from.) When he found me he was surprised to see my real self. All covered scares and old wounds that haven't begun to heal. If this wasn't a graveyard you would swear that I was a Zombie or something.

"_You defiantly were in pain weren't you?" _He said pitying me. I just nodded. I was too weak to talk.

Then we sensed the Dark Magician Girl calling out to us for the extra power she needed. The Dark Magician raised his hand into the air. A huge serge of energy shot from his arm to the outside. After that he then looked at me in my pitiful mess, _"It's your turn now."_

I tried to stand up from my tombstone, but the pain kept pulling me back down, I barley had enough energy for myself, let alone give to the Dark Magician Girl to defeat my owner. I thought that my mutiny was in vain. There was no way I could escape this terrine of fear and bloodshed. All of a sudden suicide wasn't such a bad idea, I could knock myself loose from the duel disk and fall on the spinning energy disks. The blades should rip me to pieces putting me out of my misery.

I then felt a warm hand on my ice cold shoulders. I looked up to see that the other wizard was trying to help me.

"_You can't be so hard on yourself. I'll help you give the energy you need to gain your freedom."_

I felt new life flow through me right then. I knew that I could do it; I just needed to try again.

I lifted my hand up, using his as a support. I focused deeply to whatever power I had left in me. Slowly the last of my strength left through my arm and into the girl. It raised her power a good three hundred points. (Though inside it should have been five hundred.)

"_Humph. It's about time." _The blond brat smirked

Both of us just about face faulted when we heard that.

As an energy blast surged through the air I sensed that the battle was over. Just for spite I sent my spirit self to appear in front of my owner. I will never forget the frightened look on his face when I showed that I was more real than what he thought of me.

Afterward I collapsed in the other magician's arms. I wasn't aware just how tried I really was. The purple Dark Magician held me close with my head on his shoulder, _"Rest now brother, you're going to be alright. I'll send an energy signal to my master telling him to take you instead of the others magician in your prison."_

I nodded thanking him for all he's done. Pretty soon I fell asleep. It'll be awhile before I regain my full power. But I knew that I was free now. Free to someone who had the exact same respect and care for his cards as my Mistress. Who knows, maybe one day I'll see her again. If not it's alright. This is my home now, with a duelist who fights for honor and peace.

It's strange how a life can change, yes. It's also strange that I've been through four masters now and I'm still breathing. (So to speak.)

* * *

Jgal: "Phew! Who would have thought a one shot could be a long shot too. Well I guess you can tell who the last two masters were. In mental note the Mistress isn't me. For one thing dueling cards aren't allowed at my school and my parents wouldn't let me go to a tournament no matter how good I get. Plus the goat was just a gag to find Dark Magician.

I know just about everyone did a short story for 'Battle of Magicians' but I just had to make this. Read and Review.


End file.
